deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space 3: Awakened
Dead Space 3: Awakened is a downloadable content pack and follow up to Dead Space 3. Executive Producer Steve Papoutsis' teased that the experience features the most "disturbing content" ever seen in a Dead Space game. Awakened was released on March 12, 2013. Plot Setting After the battle with the Brother Moon over Tau Volantis, Isaac Clarke and John Carver wake up on the surface of Tau Volantis, shocked to find out that after falling to their near death, they are still alive, they then make their way across the surface of the frozen planet, finding memories of the horror they had experienced. After finding out that the Marker signal was still causing insanity, suicide and Necromorphs, they battled through more of the threat that Isaac and Carver had just faced. They then found out about a Unitoligist ship that can take them back to Earth. After witnessing many ships lift off, they find out that the Shockpoint Drive in the ship is missing. It can only take them to the [[CMS Terra Nova|CMS Terra Nova]].'' Once boarding the Terra Nova, Issac and Carver must find a way to restore power to the derelict [[CMS Terra Nova|CMS ''Terra Nova]] and find a new Shockpoint Drive in order to return to Earth. However, within the halls of the old Sovereign Colonies ship, they encounter the remnants of the Circle who've taken refuge inside and begun a new following in the name of the Necromorphs>[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ap2hyf2Z-K0 IGN - Dead Space 3 Awakened DLC First Look]. After dealing with members of the Circle, as well as their own insanity, Isaac and Carver find a new Shockpoint Drive, but Isaac is now losing his mind. He protests installing the Shockpoint Drive into the ship, because he happens to think that if they install the Shockpoint Drive, the Brethren Moons will follow them to Earth, and kill everyone living there. After Isaac and Carver have a hallucination of fighting each other, the hallucination is inturrupted by another hallucination, in which the Brethren Moons reveal that they were only slowing Isaac and Carver down, and that they have known where Earth was all along. After regaining his sanity, Isaac admits that Carver was right all along. He agrees to install the Shockpoint Drive into the Terra Nova. However, Carver then recalls that the Audio Logs hinted that the reactor could power up enough energy in the engine to go into shockspace and return to Earth. They toss the Shockpoint Drive into the reactor, and the engine gains enough power to go into shockspace on it's own. After returning to the bridge, they activate the ship and return to Earth, after attempting to communicate with Earth, they notice sound of people getting slaughtered by Necromorphs. When they look out of the windshield of the Terra Nova, they notice that the Brethren moons have already arrived. One of the Moons comes up in front of the Terra Nova, and the screen cuts to black. Isaac and Carver's fate is currently unknown. Features Characters *Isaac Clarke *John Carver *Randall Carr *Jacob Danik (Cameo appearance) *Ellie Langford (Mentioned) *Robert Norton (Hallucination, Necromorph) Organizations *Earth Government **Earth Defense Force *United Mining (First Mentioned) *Church of Unitology **The Circle **Unitologist Cult Locations *CMS Terra Nova **Conning Tower *Earth *Luna *Tau Volantis *USG Ishimura (Mentioned) Necromorphs *Alien Necromorph *Alien Crawler *Brethren Moons *Enhanced Feeder[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYp7qAZmJFI IGN - Dead Space 3 Awakened Developer Commentary] (Hallucinations) *Corruption *Cyst *Guardian *Lurker *Slasher *The Snowbeast (Corpse) *Pack *Pregnant *Enhanced Puker *Spitter *Stalker (New Variant) *Swarm *Tentacle *Twitcher *Waster Gameplay Awakened maintains the core gameplay of Dead Space 3. Weapons can still be upgraded via the new weapons crafting system using the Bench and suits can be changed using the Suit Kiosk; Logs also feature as a primary component to the game's plot. The Pack, an enemy encountered on Titan Station, return as primary enemies with a new slightly more disturbing character model alongside a newer Stalker variant encountered on the planet of Tau Volantis and the survivors of the Circle. The later campaign setting of Awakened takes place around the Sovereign Colonies Flotilla, primarily the CMS Terra Nova and in particular, Conning Tower. Chapters *Awakened 1: Requiem After falling to the surface following the destruction of the Moon, Isaac and Carver attempt to secure a Unitologist shuttle to escape Tau Volantis. *Awakened 2: Infidels Isaac and Carver attempt to recover a shock drive on the Terra Nova in order to make it back to Earth. However, the pair encounter a new Unitologist cult onboard. *Awakened 3: Perdition After recovering the shock drive in the Conning Tower, Isaac and Carver head to the Aft Deck of the Terra Nova to install it and head back to Earth. Trivia *Both Isaac and Carver appear to be suffering a heavy form of dementia. *Many sequences of "moons" appear in the hallucinations sequences. *As with the main game, taking the first letters of Awakened's chapters forms "R.I.P." an acronym for "Rest In Peace". **This could possibly, but not likely, mean that Isaac and Carver died when the Brethren Moon appears in front of them in the end. **It may also refer to Ellie, as she may have died in the Brethren Moon invasion on Earth. *When attacked by enemies that are hallucinations their bodies will disappear, but their dismembered limbs will remain laying about. *At the beginning Isaac's helmet assembles over his head, which is unknown how because right before the battle with the Tau Volantis Moon, an explosion damages his helmet, and later he ripped it off his suit. The severe head injuries he sustained during the battle with the Moon have also healed. *This is one of the only games where Isaac starts to lose his sanity. Odd, due to the fact that ever since the Second Aegis VII Incident, Isaac has kept his sanity in check. **Isaac eventually gets his sanity back in check when he realizes that the Brethren Moons were trying to slow down him and Carver. *Early on in the game, Isaac questions if him and Carver are dead, but if they are Necromorphs. However, in Dead Space: Extraction, Nathan McNeill turns into a Slasher, has blood-red vision, and immediatly attacks Lexine Weller. This means that the answer to his question is no. **This also possibly means that Necromorphs mindlessly attack any non-Necromorph organism. *Robert Norton was reanimated as a Slasher, but is first seen as if he was never shot by Isaac and reanimated. *It is not known how Isaac and Carver survived falling off of the Moon. **It is possible that the Machine is able to save people who are on it while they are falling off of it as an aftermath of turning it on. *When Carver and Isaac are experiencing the same hallucination, Isaac points out that the Marker is glowing. Carver then replies "Yeah, no shit, shoot it!" **Necromorph weak spots glow yellow, and clearly mark to the player to shoot it. Similar to the marker in this hallucination. *In the beginning, when Isaac's alarm clock is going off, if one listens closely, they can hear a scream similar to the one Damara Carver emits in the second hallucination Carver experiences in his own mind, similar to the final boss of Dead Space 2, in Dead Space 3 Co-Op mode. *This DLC reveals that Brethren Moons are able to speak to humans using hallucinations. Gallery Dead s.jpg|Unitologist Cult Member DS3 Awakened Isaacvs New Necromorph.jpg|Isaac against a new Stalker variant DS3_Awakened_Sneak_Peek.jpg|Isaac against Alien Crawlers Dead-Space-3-Awakened-DLC.jpg|Isaac against a Enhanced Slasher dead space 3 -dlc1.jpg dead space 3 -dlc 2.jpg dead space 3-awakened1.jpg dead space 3 awaken.jpg dead space 3-dlc2.jpg deadspace3 2013-03-15 20-05-31-85.jpg ds3-awakened3.jpg ds3-awakened2.jpg ds-3awakened.jpg Norton necro.jpg pack ds3.jpg Videos File:Dead Space 3 Awakened Developer Commentary|Awakened Developer Commentary File:Dead Space 3 Awakened DLC Launch Trailer|Awakened DLC Launch Trailer File:Dead Space 3 Awakened DLC First Look|Awakened DLC First Look Notes Sources Further reading es:Dead Space 3: Awakened Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:Dead Space 3 Category:Downloadable Content for Dead Space 3